Movie Star 2
by mortalfain
Summary: My sequel to Shelamnia's story Movie Star. Read that before this. Alex gets it on with all of K-Unit because I felt like writing it. Pwp, slash, bondage, BDSM themes, fivesome (is that the right word?). Rated M for a reason.
1. chapter 1

Alex woke up suddenly, momentarily confused as to where he was. Then he remembered, and turned bright red.

He turned over and came face to face with Fox, fast asleep; according to the man's watch, it was 2am.

Alex hadn't realised he was that tired.

Fox stirred, disturbed by Alex's movement, and that was when Alex noticed the man's chest. More specifically, the fact that it was bare.

Two eyes opened, glinting in the pale light of the various electronics around the building, which seemed brighter in the middle of the night. Fox gave Alex a lazy smile, then placed a finger over his mouth, reminding him to keep quiet. Alex managed not to roll his eyes - Fox was obviously still half asleep.

"Are you cold?" the older spy asked.

Alex shrugged even though he had goosebumps and was seconds away from shivering. (It was the middle of the night and he was _on top_ of the duvet in a thin t shirt and jeans. Sue him.)

A warm hand touched his bare arm and Alex couldn't help pressing into it, which Fox took as a cue to pull him closer. Alex soon found himself clutched against a slightly sweaty chest, but he was under the covers and Fox was like a radiator, so he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Fox hummed quietly in his ear and Alex drifted off peacefully.

-line break-

When Alex awoke a second time, he was, somehow, cuddling Fox. He froze, worried to wake him, until he heard a chuckling in his ear.

"Don't worry, Cub, I'm awake."

"What time is it?"

"Around eight... I've been awake since seven."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you're a great cuddler-" Alex blushed, but didn't try to pull away, "-and it sounded like you were having some _interesting_ dreams. Care to share?"

"..." Alex wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Mm, doesn't matter," Fox disentangled himself from Alex and got up, "we always talk about what we did the previous day and what we want to try out over breakfast-"

"Eagle said it was at noon."

"It's _meant_ to be, but we usually just do it at breakfast." Fox grinned at Alex. "The sooner the meeting's done, the sooner we can get back to work. Anyway, we can talk about your dreams then."

Alex swallowed.

"C'mon, it'll be fuuuun," with that, Fox sauntered out of the room, dressed only in his boxer shorts, leaving Alex alone in the cooling bed.

-line break-

Alex refused to look at anyone during breakfast. The half-naked men around him were chatting about their favourite positions and who had given the best hand job yesterday (it was Wolf), and Alex didn't want to hear any of it. Well, actually, he wanted to hear _all_ of it, but was concerned by the reacton of his lower regions. Yesterday's hand job still left him a virgin, and he was both impatient and terrified to lose the title.

Soon, however, the four had covered all their bases, and were ready to discuss Cub. Alex fixed his eyes on his cereal, while they fixed their eyes on him.

"Cub?" asked Fox, sitting on Alex's right.

Alex gave a vague shrug, not looking up.

"Did you enjoy yourself yesterday?"

Alex nodded.

"What did you enjoy?"

Alex turned red and didn't reply.

"Y'know, if you tell us, you could be doing it again in less than ten minutes."

Alex stiffened - in more ways than one.

"Did you like the massage?"

A nod.

"The handjob?"

A slightly faster nod.

"Two people?"

Two slightly frantic nods.

"Being held down?"

Alex was still.

"You didn't like that?"

Alex shook his head quickly, _of course_ he liked being held down _, utterly helpless_ beneath the pair's touches. Then he nodded, unsure of how his shake would be interpreted. It occurred to him that he needed to use words in order to explain properly, which was a shame as his throat had gone dry.

"I-" his voice cracked and he shut his mouth again, his ears burning with embarrassment.

"Yes?"

"I liked that a lot." Alex was pleased that his voice didn't break much.

"Would you like to do it again?"

Alex nodded.

"Do we all get to play?" Alex was slightly surprised by Eagle's voice, having forgotten the other three were still in the room, and finally looked up.

The predatory expressions that greeted him were thrilling, creating a pit of... _something_ that bubbled in his stomach. Alex swallowed, suddenly wanting _all_ of them to _play_ with him.

He gave the man a nod, aware that he probably looked as scared as he felt.

"Do we get to play _now_?" That was Snake, who had leant over the table with his face in his hands, _very_ close to Alex.

"If you want." Alex tried to ignore how quiet his voice sounded. He didn't think he could make it any louder without it squeaking, but he still murmured, "Green light."

"We _really_ want," Fox purred with new vigour, "to play with our sexy new _toy_."

Alex couldn't help shivering at that. He looked at Fox, but had to lower his eyes immediately. A hand touched his jaw, turning his face back up again, and lips brushed against his. Alex tried to pull back but the hand moved to the back of his head, holding him in place. Alex shivered again and pressed closer to the soft, warm lips that were slowly caressing his, closing his eyes.

A tongue slid along his lips and Alex gasped at the unexpected sensation. The tongue took advantage of that, pushing into his mouth and touching his, which recoiled in surprise, leaving the intruder to explore his mouth. The hand was joined by a second one, which slid down his side, leaving a tingling trail along his skin. It reached his ass and _squeezed_ it slowly, before slipping around it to his thigh, which it gripped tightly.

The first hand did the same with the other thigh, parting them to allow a body between them, which pressed against Alex's front. Unexpectedly, the hands lifted him off his seat. Alex reached up to wrap his arms around the body in front of him, but they were clutched by another set of hands and pulled behind his back roughly. Alex struggled against them, but they were too strong to resist. A hot mouth behind him sucked on his neck, as the tongue in his mouth lapped at a particularly sensitive spot just under his own tongue.

Alex couldn't help letting out a small moan, which was swallowed by the mouth that dominated his.

The pair that had pinned him carried him between them, taking him somewhere. They stopped suddenly, then he was dropped onto a soft surface. His eyes snapped open in surprise, just in time to see Wolf climbing onto his midsection. Alex watched with wide eyes as the man pulled Alex's shirt over his nead, then took each of his hands and pinned them above him, leaning over so that their faces were a mere inch apart, their bare torsos pressed against one anothers.

Alex swallowed. Wolf grinned, then latched his mouth onto Cub's, licking at the same spot as Fox had and biting lightly on his lower lip. He pulled back to observe the wriggling teen below him, taking in his lust-filled eyes and desperate panting with a purr of appreciation.

The other three men crowded around the two, Fox twisting a strip of black fabric in his hands. Alex watched them with wide eyes, suddenly aware of what he had agreed to.

Hands grabbed his wrists. Alex looked up and saw Snake on one side, Eagle on the other, each tightly gripping a hand and pulling them to seperate corners of the bed. Alex tugged lightly, but recieved no slack.

Three men looked at Fox, prompting Alex to do the same. He bit his lip at the sight of the fabric strip, understanding what it was for as Fox leaned in and pressed it against his eyes. Alex shook his head from side to side, growling at the man, but didn't give any real protest, and soon Fox had the blindfold tied securely.

He'd been too distracted by Fox to notice the other two buckling leather cuffs onto him, attaching them to hoops imbedded in the headboard. It was then that Alex noticed he was not in the 'vanilla' room. A second later he realised he was completely at their mercy until they decided to let him go.

Once Snake and Eagle were confident that Alex wasn't going anywhere they shifted back, as did Wolf, who sat upright on Alex's stomach, his fingers kneading into the hard muscle of his chest. Alex strained his ears, but couldn't tell where the other three were situated, or what they were doing. It should have made him uneasy, but all he felt was a thrill.

Alex found himself panting slightly as all of his senses seemed to dial up in the absence of his sight. The shuffling of the men around him and the relaxing feeling of Wolf's light massage seemed very prominent to him.

Just to show himself how helpless he was, simply in love with the feeling, he struggled against the cuffs, finding no slack or give. His movements became wild as arousal swept through him - no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape, even if he wanted to.

"Hey, Cub," Fox said, gently stroking his face, "You're okay, don't freak out."

 _Freak out?_ It took Alex a moment to understand that Fox thought his struggles were genuine.

"It's okay," he whispered in reassurance. He blushed as he admitted, "It's just fun to fight it."

"Oh," the man's voice dropped an octave, practically purring in response to Alex's words, "you just want four strong men to hold you down, Cub?"

Alex nodded, swallowing.

"You just want to be _utterly dominated._ You want to be our _toy,_ don't you?"

 _Where has this desire come from?_ It was thrilling and shocking, to be at the mercy of someone else, to be without any control, and if they wanted to play with him Alex was very happy to be their _toy_ , as Fox so aptly put it. He could figure out why he wanted that later.

Sudden, sharp pain, punctuated by a loud crack, struck Alex. A slap on his left arm.

"I asked you a question, Cub. You want to be our little fuck-toy, don't you?"

 _God, this is so hot._ Alex shivered and nodded.

Fox growled in his ear, biting on it lightly, but said no more, obviously satisfied.

Then, a hand trailed up his arm. Whose hand, he couldn't say, but with little else to focus on it felt like it was burning. Alex tried to push up into it, but he couldn't move his arms an inch. He tugged on the cuffs again, still delighted by their obvious sturdiness.

More hands touched him, featherlight and quick, moving along his arms, down his sides, across his chest. There were far too many for Alex to keep track of, their soft caresses so light he sometimes wasn't sure they were there, when contrasted with the strong, heavy fingers that dug into his chest. Alex let himself get lost in the sensation, going limp and simply enjoying the feeling of hands carressing him like gentle waves. He let out a quiet moan.

Fingers brushed over a taut nipple. Alex cried out at the sudden pleasure and shifted, trying to make one of the hands connect with the spot again, but they skillfully avoided his movement. It wasn't like he could move far anyway - Alex tried to ignore the jolt of lust that thought brought with it.

Alex laid there, listening to his heavy breathing, still covered with hands that stroked his smooth skin so tenderly, feeling impatient. They knew what he wanted, what was taking them so long? Someone flicked his other nipple and Alex let out a gasping moan. His breathing deepened as a finger slowly circled the hard, agitated nub. It wasn't nearly enough, so Alex tried to move into it, and it disappeared completely. Alex's moan was distraught, and he stilled in the hope that it would return.

He was distracted from the teasing fingers by a warm, wet sensation on his left arm - a tongue. He shivered as it ran along his bicep, pausing to nibble on the toned muscle, before it made its way further up to stop at a nook in the joint between his shoulder and neck. It slowly lapped, mouthed and sucked on the sensitive skin. Alex felt himself melt as another tongue appeared on his right arm, just as the teasing finger returned, rolling first one nipple, then the other, painfully slowly. A moan slipped into his laboured panting. It was heaven, but it still wasn't enough.

Warm breath touched his nipple. The mouth could only be millimetres from his skin, but Alex didn't dare try to move into it, lest it leave. A tongue, then lips, appeared, _sucking_ on it, and Alex made a strangled noise, pushing into the amazing feeling.

The mouth left him immediately. Alex followed for as long as he could, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. The teasing finger returned and Alex let go of his dignity.

"Please, more," he begged, his voice cracking.

"Ooh," purred an unidentifiable voice above him, "what kind of 'more'?"

Alex only gasped in breaths, not sure he could even come up with something coherent.

Fingers pinched his nipple. "This kind of more?" the Voice asked, enjoying his moan, "Or maybe..."

A palm ground down into his boxers. Alex arched, trying to buck into the feeling, but his torso was pinned by Wolf's weight.

"More," he pleaded again, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

A hand popped open the button on his jeans. The zipper slid down slowly, vibrations driving him crazy with sensation and impatience. Alex resisted the urge to struggle and wriggle his jeans off by himself, even though the men were taking forever. He knew they would slow down if he fought them.

"Faster! Please..." his jeans were only at his knees and his boxers were untouched. Fingers continued to stroke his chest, tongues exploring more, now that the space Alex's tormentor had been taking up was free.

The Voice did not respond to his pleas, it only seemed to slow down even more. Alex desperately tugged at his bonds - perhaps if he could free himself he could...what? Touch himself? Force them to go faster? Even if he was free he was still the weakest present...whatever they wanted to do to him, they would.

Alex sighed in relief as his jeans slipped off his feet, his socks going with them, leaving him clothed only in his boxers and the... _accessories_ the men had decorated him with. Hands carressed his calves, sliding upwards inch by inch, parting his legs as they went until they reached his boxers.

Fingers slipped beneath the waistband, pulling it back, only to let it go, snapping against his cock. Alex cried out, writhing in an attempt to get _something_ , but the presense only seemed to move away.

The Voice tsked at him. "Cub, I'd suggest you still right now, or you will come to regret it." Alex tried to follow his advice, even though his tone suggested that disobedience could be... _fun_ , but it became impossible as the fingers returned to his waistband, pulling it down slowly, making sure it rubbed hard against his cock as he did so. Alex couldn't help but moan and writhe at the friction.

That was the wrong move.

The Voice cooed at him, evidently amused by his meagre struggles. "I did warn you, Cub," Alex felt his presence at his side - the Voice had abandoned his task halfway through, much to Alex's chargrin, "any more noises and your punishment will get worse."

 _Punishment._

Alex tensed, unsure of what the Voice would do, only knowing that he wasn't getting a say in the matter. The twisting feeling in his stomach at that wasn't _quite_ dread, however.

The tongues and fingers disappeared from his body, closely followed by Wolf's weight. A second later, the Voice settled onto Alex's torso, his hands stroking up his sides. It occurred to Alex that he no longer had any clue as to which man was where, the Voice could be any of them - he might never know which one.

The Voice's hands came up higher to stroke his chest, passing awfully close to one of his nipples, which it then began to tease: circling it, scratching lightly at the skin around it, but not quite touching it. Alex resisted for as long as he could, but he desperately needed more. Moaning, he pushed arched into the fingers, gasping as one came in contact with the hardened nub.

The Voice hissed above him, "Oh, you're gonna wish you hadn't done that, Cub." Fingers pinched his nipple tightly, almost painfully, then released it. Everything was still for a moment, then agony errupted from the sensitive nub, the sting so painful it was almost pleasurable. Scratch that, it _was_ pleasurable. Alex panted, tugging at his bonds, silently hoping to recieve the same treatment - _was it a clamp?_ \- on the other nipple.

His wish was granted a second later, sending him into another bout of writhing.

When Alex finally stilled, he felt lips, sucking and licking, latch on to his. He opened his mouth to permit them, simply melting at the sensation of another man's tongue lapping at his own. The mouth left his after what felt like seconds, but was probably several minutes. Alex panted in the absence of his airways' obstruction, waiting for more.

"Open your mouth, Cub," ordered the Voice. Alex parted his lips slightly, doing as he was told.

"Wider." Again Alex obeyed, and, after more encouragement, found himself with his mouth wide open, surely to permit something, though Alex didn't dare ask what, knowing that if he did he would be punished - though _that_ was hardly a deterrent.

Something touched his lips, brushing past them as it moved into his mouth, stopping at his teeth. Alex investigated with his tongue, finding a rubbery flavour and some fingers, which he eagerly licked. He was pleased to hear the Voice chuckle at that.

A groove in the rubbery object slipped over the front few teeth from the top row, fitting there snugly like a loose retainer or a gum guard. Fingers pulled his jaw down further for a moment, as the object was fitted onto the bottom row, before releasing his jaw, letting the object hold it in place for them. Something - a coarse material, similar to rope - rubbed against his cheeks and the back of his head. The click of a buckle clued him in to their purpose - they were a strap, used to hold the object in place.

Alex tried to close his mouth or speak and found himself entirely unable to complete either task. A shake of his head confirmed the strength of the strap and buckle - it wasn't coming off.

"You listening, Cub?" came the Voice again.

Alex nodded, no longer able to respond verbally.

"Okay, hand signals: one finger means Green Light, two means Yellow and three's Red. Got that?"

Alex nodded, relieved that he wasn't cut off from that defense, now able to completely relax into this new feeling of helplessness. He held up one finger to indicate his understanding further.

"Good boy." the Voice said, and Alex suddenly felt a finger intruding into his mouth. He pressed his tongue against it, but could do nothing else to stop it, and it wasn't like his tongue could protect him very well anyway.

The fingers played with his tongue for a while, then disappeared. The presence moved downwards, towards - _thank fuck_ \- his waist. Someone pulled his boxers down, slipping them off his feet to leave Alex completely naked.

"Ooh, he's happy to see us, isn't he?" A different voice spoke as the men parted his legs, two hands clamping on each ankle, pinning them to opposite corners. The hands pulled him further down the bed, eradicating any slack he had previously been able to utilise. Leather wrapped around his trapped ankles tightly, and, when the hands left him, he found himself almost completely immobilised. Alex vaguely noticed that his legs were parted quite far, and, as a result, he was wide open.

"Just one bit of your punishment left, Cub," the Voice said.

Alex tensed. He'd thought it was done already, wasn't the gag enough?

"You really won't like this one, Cub." The second Voice sounded like it was laughing at him. "But don't worry, we will."

Alex's worries about their sadism were quickly ignored when he felt a hand on his cock. Alex gasped and struggled towards it immediately, but found he could do neither act properly. Pleasure seemed to pool in the pit of his stomach, getting ready to flow through him, as the hand began to stroke up and down. After being played with for so long, it didn't take long before Alex's body was ready to cum. At the brink of orgasm he felt the hand tighten, painfully, on the base of his cock. Alex tensed, straining against his bonds, waiting for the shattering feeling to rip through him...but it didn't.

Distressed, Alex made a noise he would later refuse to call a whine.

Above him, the Voice laughed. "Oh, poor little Toy doesn't understand. He doesn't understand that he can't cum while I'm holding him like this."

 _No._

"That's what this little toy is for." More touches appeared on his cock. They felt wonderful, even through his distress. Then, something tight replaced the fingers at the base, and the fingers disappeared.

"Now we can play with you to our hearts' content, we can make you beg us so easily. It's not as if you have any measure of control anymore, afterall."

Alex tried to swallow, but found it difficult with an open mouth.

Without warning, fingers stroked his stomach, his inner thighs, his chest; tongues ran across exposed flesh, lapping obsenely; lips sucked on any sensitive nook they could find on his body. Alex he knew he would make things worse for himself by responding - as he became more desperate under their skilled touch, he became more helpless to it, letting his desire build further until he would do anything for the slightest stimulation.

Despite that, he let himself get washed away by arousal, the danger only making their touches all the more heady.

Lips kissed their way down his stomach, stopping just above his cock before disappearing. Tense, Alex waited for the lips to reappear somewhere, only able to feel three pairs on his skin.

An eternity passed before he felt a kiss directly on the tip of his cock.

Alex, feeling his cock twitch in response, groaned. As he was unable to close his mouth the noise was loud and unobstructed, just affecting him more.

Suddenly, the body between his legs swallowed him all the way to the base, humming and licking and convulsing around him. Alex threw his head back in unbelievable bliss, his body trying to hard to come, but still completely unable to. Hands on his hips kept him from bucking into the wet warmth, giving him no choice but to surrender, boneless to the agony of stimulation.

Alex still needed more. If pushed hard enough he was sure he could overcome the bond around his cock, it would just take a lot. He couldn't imagine anything that could affect him more than the hands and the clamps and the mouths, but he was sure the men, who were far more experienced than him, could help. If only he could ask - then again, even if he could, he had no guarantee that he would get what he wanted, it might just make things worse.

One of the bodies left him for a moment, then returned a second later, surely with a toy of some sort. The thought filled Alex with lust and fear simultaneously, he had no idea if he would like or hate it.

The warm mouth that surrounded him disappeared, taking the amazing feeling with it. Hands lifted off of his hips, leaving him concerned. Alex decided that he had the toy, and was getting ready to use it. His worry grew when the rest of the men paused in their work, surely to watch.

A hand returned, slick with something, to Alex's hip, quickly sliding down, brushing past his cock painfully, until it stopped at his opening, having already painted his crack with the mysterious substance that must have been lube. Alex forced himself to relax, and, after a moment, the finger pushed into him. It wasn't painful, or uncomfortable, just _strange._ Alex tensed around the finger, which didn't help at all, but managed to relax when the rest of the men returned to their ministrations.

As one of the men released a nipple clamp, another finger was pushed in. Alex almost didn't notice. The two fingers scissored, stretching him, then slowly began to move back and forth, in and out of him. Alex shuddered with pleasure - strange though it may be, it was _good._ A third finger entered, stretching him even further and he let out a moan to show his appreciation. He was rewarded quickly when the fingers brushed against something electric inside of him. Alex moaned again, trying to struggle further onto the fingers.

"He likes that doesn't he?"

"Wait 'til he gets what's coming next."

"The way he's sounding, I think he'd prefer if we skipped straight to cocks."

"Dibs."

"No way are you getting dibs when I'm going to all the effort of preparing him."

"But he's a _viiiirgin_. I've never done a virgin before!"

"Then you'll have to just suck it up."

"Now _that_ I can do."

The conversation was interrupted by a loud cry from Alex, who, once again, had lips around his cock.

"I didn't mean that literally."

The lips mumbled something, making Alex's breath hitch at the vibrating sensation.

"I think he's ready for it."

"Looks like."

"You want it, Cub?"

A needy moan answered him.

"I think that's a yes."

The lips disappeared again as something large touched against Alex's opening, getting wider and wider the more was put in. The stretch, at first highly pleasurable, was getting almost painful, and then the object became slimmer as the last of it was pushed in. The tip of it pressed against the electric spot, not quite enough to bring Alex that pleasurable jolt. Then the object was twisted against it, forcing a cry from Alex's lips.

"You like the plug, Cub? Well, guess what?"

Without waiting for a response, one of the men did something that made a click - _a switch?_ \- and the plug started _vibrating._

Sensations swept Alex to the brink of orgasm once again, and, once again, they were not enough to overcome the little ring around his cock. Hands and tongues returned to his body, to his neck, his nipples, his cock, not letting him come down from his high, keeping him on the unbearable brink. Frustration welled up inside Alex - they were never going to just let him come! The anger quickly ebbed into helplessness, but, unfortunately, the wrong kind. Alex didn't even realise he was crying until he felt tears soak his blindfold. It was, of course, at that point that the others noticed as well.

"Cub, are you crying?"

"He wants it so badly."

"This might be a bit much."

"Yeah, an initiation by fire."

"Don't worry, Cub, it won't be much longer." Tender lips at the corner of his mouth accompanied the comforting words, calming him.

Then they turned up the vibrations and renewed their efforts. Alex found himself teetering on the edge of orgasm, feeling it build within him, coiling in his stomach, making every muscle tense. Through the waves of sensation Alex felt fingers tugging near the base of his cock, a brief feeling of freedom and then, finally, the overwhelming rush of an orgasm.

-line break-

After having passed out from his climax, Alex awoke to movement. His own movement, specifically. Movement of him done by K-Unit, more specifically. It took him a moment to notice that he could see, and that his mouth was closed. As fun as both bondages had been, it was a relief to have that measure of control returned to him. Not all control was back however, his arms were still bound to the headboard - the Snake and Eagle were working on freeing his legs and Fox was removing the plug. The former was completed before the latter and Alex, having a slightly crazy, spontaneous, idea, quickly curled his legs closer to himself, denying Fox access to his groin.

"Cub?" the older spy questioned.

"Can't I just...leave it there?"

Fox sighed, shaking his head in mild exasperation, but not in refusal. "If you want, but good luck with that - we _will_ turn on the vibrations whenever we feel like it. Let me know if you change your mind."

Alex nodded, slightly unsure about his spur-of-the-moment decision.

"You want us to dress you again?" the spy asked.

Alex paused. Then: "Trousers, but not shirt." He glanced down at his legs, noting that the cuffs were still around his ankles, just no longer attached to the bed. Clips on the side of them showed that they could be fastened to eachother. Alex decided he was keeping them too.

Fox and Wolf freed his arms and, when Alex explained that we wanted to keep the cuffs, shoved his wrists behind his back forcefully, trapping them there with the cuffs.

"Still wanna be our little toy then, Cub?" Wolf growled in his ear.

"Hell, yes."

-line break-

 **Okay that's the thing I wrote because I felt like it. Don't technically have permission but the author of the original story did say anyone can use the universe so I did. Comment with any requests for more chapters, though I can't guarantee that this won't just stay a one shot. Depends on if I get enough inspiration to write more...which depends on _you_ and whether or not you comment, favourite, follow, etc. See you another time, hopefully.**


	2. chapter 2

_Fox and Wolf freed his arms and, when Alex explained that he wanted to keep the cuffs, shoved his wrists behind his back forcefully, fastening them there_.

 _"Still wanna be our little toy then, Cub?" Wolf growled in his ear._

 _"Hell, yes."_

-line break-

Pleased by Alex's confirmation, Wolf grabbed the teen around the waist and hoisted him onto his shoulder. Alex kicked out and struggled, surprised by the sudden movement.

"Calm down, Cub, or I'll end up dropping you," Wolf chided.

Reluctantly, Alex let himself go limp. Wolf began walking, taking Alex back into the kitchen for... some reason.

Alex kicked out again, fighting to stand on his own two feet. "What are you doing?"

Wolf sighed. "Would one of you guys get his feet?"

"Hey! Don't-"

Strong hands grabbed his ankles, buckling them together swiftly. Alex grumbled, but wasn't particularly shocked, nor did he feel he had any right to tell them off, seeing as he was the one who had requested to keep the restraints.

Reaching the kitchen, Wolf plonked himself into a chair, settling Alex over his lap. The teen winced as the plug inside him shifted slightly, then frowned at him, curious. The man hadn't explained what they were doing there.

Seeing his expression, Wolf smirked, "You barely touched your breakfast."

Alex blinked. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I can't use my hands, how exactly am I going to feed myself?"

"You're not. I am."

Holding Alex tightly around his waist, Wolf proceeded to offer him some sliced fruit.

Alex just looked at him.

"Okay, Cub, if you don't eat your breakfast you won't get to cum next time."

Alex's eyes widened. He quickly snatched the proffered fruit between his teeth.

"Good boy."

The entire process was slightly demeaning, but, interestingly enough, that just made it mildly arousing. And confusing.

Alex vaguely noticed that the others had disappeared elsewhere, Fox out the front door and the others to an unknown location, though the _unusual_ noises coming from the vanilla room gave him a very good idea.

Alex decided to simply focus on the flavour of pineapple, and ignore the louder cries and his reddening cheeks.

However, a guilty thought floated through his mind. He tried to push it away, but it kept coming back. Something of it must have shown on his face because Wolf asked, "What is it?"

"Just a thing." Alex tried to snag the next bit of fruit, but Wolf pulled his hand away, regarding the teen with a serious expression.

"Cub?"

Alex shook his head. The hissed in surprise as the plug began to vibrate.

"What the hell?!"

"Tell me." Wolf hovered his thumb over the controls on a small remote threateningly.

"Fuck off," Alex responded, his tone undercut as he began to grind against Wolf's lap, trying to get more stimulation.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that." Wolf turned up the vibrations and produced a large metal ring.

Alex winced, then looked up and stared at it, unsure of what it was.

Wolf quickly undid the teen's trousers, quickly slipping the ring onto Alex's cock. It was then that Alex recognised it.

"No!"

"Yes." Wolf turned off the vibrations, causing Alex to sigh in relief. He really hadn't been ready to go another round. "Tell me what's wrong, Cub, it's obviously upsetting you. "

"It's stupid."

"Tell me anyway."

Alex hesitated, then nodded. "It's just that, well, you guys went and did all that just for me and I haven't done anything for you guys, but I'm not-"

"It's fine, Cub."

Ths teen blinked.

"Nobody here wants you to do anything you're not comfortable with. Take your time."

Alex relaxed. He hadn't been quite sure about giving away his virginity just yet.

"Besides," the man grinned, "it's not as if we weren't getting off on that. Watching you beg for touches so very prettily-" Alex turned bright red "-you really did look delicious, writhing underneath our care." Wolf leaned closer, his lips on Alex's ear, and whispered, "I could have came just watching you."

Alex felt the blood rush downwards from his cheeks to his groin.

Wolf lightly bit his ear, then sat back and offered Alex some mango, smiling at his utter bewilderment.

"Later, Cub. Be patient."

"But-"

"Fox is out getting some toys for you to try out. It would be rude to play with you when he'll be back in just a few minutes. Having you a bit hot and bothered, however..." Wolf reached for the remote, sitting innocently in the table.

-line break-

When Fox returned he was greeted by a welcome sight - a panting Cub. He ran his eyes up and down the slim, lightly muscled frame, taking in the hooded eyes and parted lips, just begging for a kiss. Fox saw no reason to deny them.

Cub responded instantly to the kiss, opening his mouth to permit a tongue, pressing his lips firmly, desperately, against Fox's. The kid was in need of quite a bit more.

Fox detached himself from Cub, hearing him whine in protest, and turned to Wolf, "Have you been playing with him?"

"Not too much."

Fox raised an eyebrow, but didn't question him further.

"So what did you get for Cub?" Wolf asked. Cub also sat up, interested, trying to see into Fox's bags.

"I got one of each basic bit of kit - we like to have our own, just for hygene's sake, and we'd only got a few bits and bobs for you so far," he explained for Cub's benefit, "and anything for Subs that looked interesting."

"Subs?" Cub asked, wincing as Wolf twisted a dial on the plug's remote - that explained why he was being so quiet.

"Submissive. All the guys here are dominant tops, and you are very clearly a submissive bottom. Having lots of tops is all well and good - we tend to end up fighting each other and that's always hot to watch - but you're a proper submissive, so I wanted to make sure we had everything we could possibly need." He paused. "I also got milk."

Cub nodded, understanding.

"If you feel like experimenting, though," Wolf interjected, "that's fine, too."

Cub shrugged, then tried to look in the bags again, curious as to what Fox had got for him. He felt the vibrations disappear and relaxed - the sensation had become less like pleasure and more like torture as it built up with nowhere to go.

Fox pulled them away, tsking at Cub. "They're presents, Cub, don't go ruining the surprise."

He reached into the bag, producing a blindfold.

Alex became simultaneously scared and excited, an unusual pair of emotions that he decided to examine later. The feelings only heightened as Fox covered his eyes and pulled him upright. He stood in the middle of the room, having trouble balancing with his feet so close together and his vision missing.

Deft hands unclasped the bonds on his ankles and hands, parting his legs slightly and pulling his arms to his sides. Alex stayed still, aware that he would most likely be punished if he tried to move. It felt strange, doing as they said without being bound, but he knew he would obey in fear of 'punishment'.

Someone slipped his trousers and underwear down to his ankles, then made him step out of them, leaving him completely nude in the middle of the kitchen.

"Ooh, now that's a welcome sight!"

Alex flinched at Eagle's voice, not having noticed that the noises in the bedroom had stopped. He took a slight step back, feeling oddly embarrassed to be caught naked in the kitchen instead of the bedroom, and recieved a slap on the ass for moving.

"Stay still, Cub," Wolf ordered. Alex bit his lip and complied, suddenly feeling distinctly less comfortable.

Hands touched his chest and Alex jumped slightly, taking another little step back and finding the kitchen table. The plug shifted inside him as he moved, sending confusing shivers through him that made his cock twitch, which just made everything feel worse. He grabbed the table behind him to ground himself.

"You okay, Cub?" Fox asked.

Alex shrugged, then shook his head. He just felt nervous, the wrong kind of nervous.

"Okay, Cub, we're going to dress you again, but we're going to take the blindfold off first, okay?"

Alex nodded and, after a second, blinked in the light of the kitchen. Fox passed him his clothes, letting him dress himself despite their usual rules.

"Do you want us to take out the plug?" Wolf offered.

Alex hesitated. He wasn't comfortable wearing it anymore, but he didn't feel like letting anyone touch him there either. He shook his head.

Wolf passed him the remote anyway, and Alex gave him a small smile as thanks.

Snake came through from the bedroom carrying his shirt, which Alex accepted gladly.

Aled walked around to the side of the table furthest from the others and sat down, wincing as the plug shifted inside of him. It definitely wasn't comfortable anymore.

"Cub?"

Alex stared at the table, unsure of how to explain himself.

"Okay, Cub, we need to talk about this so we can sort it out," Fox said. "First things first: no one's annoyed at you. You're still a virgin for fuck's sake - if someone's in the wrong here it'll be us, you're not expected to be an expert here."

Alex nodded, relaxing. He really didn't know why he'd freaked out - he'd loved everything they were doing earlier, it didn't make sense that he was uncomfortable with it now.

"Do you have any idea why that upset you?"

"I, uh," Alex paused to order his thoughts, "I don't really know, it just kinda scared me a little, y'know, being seen as - as an object, which was confusing because I'd enjoyed it earlier but it was all a bit much and-"

"Cub." Wolf cut him off. "It's okay. We came on strong and you got scared."

"But I liked it earlier and now I don't and that's not really fair on you."

"You shouldn't feel bad for giving us the wrong impression. All of this is brand new to you. Nothing about this is your fault."

Alex took in a slow breath, then let it out. "Okay. What do we do now, though?"

"We take things more slowly," Fox answered. "We explain what we're doing and give you an equal say in it. We will never force you to do something you don't want to do."

"That sounds alright," Alex said, "But what if I, uh, y'know, want to do the other stuff again or anything because I don't really-"

"You ask," Wolf said, calmly. "And we will give you what you want."

"Or..." Fox dug around in one of the bags, "you could use this," he produced a leather collar, thick and black, with a strong steel buckle. Several loops of metal stufk out at seemingly random intervals, so that more things could be attatched onto it. The word 'Toy' was spelled out in studs along the front.

Alex stared at it, then at Fox, in utter bewilderment.

"If you ever feel like being treated that way again, you put this on. If you're not comfortable with wearing it, you know you're not comfortable with being a toy." Fox placed the collar on the table. "We won't do anything to you without your say unless you're wearing it or you specifically request to have your say restricted to only safe words. Even when wearing the collar, you would still have access to safe words. Okay?"

Alex picked up the collar from the table. The connotations of wearing it struck him - ignoring the safe words, if he was to wear it, if would mean his total submission. It would mean he agreed to be treated like a slave. It would mean that the men would pounce on him and use him for their pleasure the second they saw him in it.

But only when wearing it. Only when he agreed to it.

"Yeah," Alex said. "This could work. But, uh, I'm still a bit nervous about the whole...virginity thing."

"We'd double check before doing anything involving that, then," Wolf said. "If there's anything else you're not sure about, you should tell us ahead of time."

Fox held up the bags. "We'll go through these and see what you like and don't like. Any experimentation with things you aren't certain of will be done with the collar off. Is that alright?"

Alex nodded, relieved that they were so understanding.

"Do you wanna do that now or something else?" Wolf asked.

Alex shrugged.

"Stress relief?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, not understanding.

Fox made a suggestive gesture, smirking slightly.

Alex became bright red, but was actually rather stressed. It would help.

He nodded. Fox walked around the table, took a gentle hold of his wrist, and dragged an unresisting Alex to the 'Vanilla' room.

-line break-

Alex woke up, alone, on the bed. According to the window, it was now the afternoon. He had fallen asleep shortly after his orgasm and nobody had seen fit to wake him.

He slipped out of the room and into the kitchen, glad to see that everyone was at least half dressed.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Eagle greeted.

Alex flushed. He couldn't help having so little stamina that he fell asleep after every session. He'd get used to this...lifestyle (that was probably the correct word), and he'd become stronger in that regard.

Hopefully.

Alex grabbed a snack and sat down at the table, glad that Fox had removed the ring and plug during their previous session.

"So, Cub?"

"Hmm?" Alex looked up at Fox from the table.

"When you're done with that, do you wanna look through the bags?"

Alex choked slightly. Then, "Sure."

"We don't have to if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not too bothered anymore. I'm actually quite curious."

Wolf winked at him from across the table. "If you wanna try anything out halfway through, just say the word."

Alex reddened, fairly certain that he would have to take Wolf up on his offer, if any of his ideas about the bags' contents were accurate, and followed them into the kinky room.

-line break-

The contents of the bags ranged from tame to terrifying. Plugs, vibrators and rings; lubes that tingled, lubes that burned, lubes that felt cold on the skin; gags, blindfolds and bonds. By the time they'd reached the last one, Alex had only refused to try a few things - it was mainly the whips that scared him, though he had deliberated over the cock rings for a few minutes - and the last bag sat in front of the trio of Alex, Fox and Wolf (Eagle and Snake were off making suspicious noises again).

Fox dug a hand into the bag, producing a leather harness that seemed to be made solely of restraints. It was similar, in a way, to a straightjacket, except that it was pitch black. Alex couldn't really say anything else about it without seeing it on someone.

Wolf noticed Alex's focused gaze. "Do you want to try it on, Cub?"

Alex found himself nodding, though he hadn't made the decision to do so.

Fox and Wolf stripped him quickly, explaining that he couldn't wear anything else with the harness, and so had to be completely naked, but that he should tell them if he feels uncomfortable. He responded with the words, "Green light."

They replaced the bulky cuffs that he had previously refused to remove from his wrists with thinner straps that matched the harness. Similar straps wrapped around his thighs. They crossed over his chest, somehow missing his nipples, and left his stomach bare, forming a large X on his back, with strong loops of leather resting above each hipbone. Fox and Wolf guided his unresisting arms through the loops and tightened them, trapping Alex's arms by his sides. The straps on his wrists attached to those on his thighs, locking his wrists in place.

Alex could walk, he could see, he could talk, but none of that mattered when his arms were completely immobilised.

Fox produced a full length mirror and sat it in front of Alex. He stared lustfully at his reflection, seeing clearly how utterly helpless he was, unable to move a muscle.

He looked like a toy. The idea of being one caused a stirring in his lower regions, one the others would notice, seeing as he wore nothing to cover his modesty.

He glanced over at the collar, sitting innocently by one of the bags. Fox followed his gaze.

"Do you want it?" he asked.

Alex nodded. "Green light," he added, hoping that the confirmation would encourage Fox to work quickly.

The older spy retrieved the leather loop and held it up to Alex's neck. "You sure?"

"Definitely," the teen whispered.

The collar was tight. It wasn't uncomfortable, quite the opposite, but Alex was very aware that it was there. He automatically noticed the change in expression of the two men, seeing how they switched from friendly to predatory in a split second.

Alex shivered with both fear and lust as Fox fastened a strip of leather to the collar and used it to tug Alex behind him as he walked him over to a desk in the corner of the room.

Well, _technically_ it was a desk, but it would be difficult to write on it, seeing as it was both padded and slanted, with hooks sticking out from seemingly random spots on it.

A hand between his shoulder blades forced him to lie face down on it. Chains attached the collar to it as his legs were spread, each ankle being fastened to a different leg of the desk.

When the men stepped back, Alex was unable to move.

He laid on the desk, tense, listening to the men behind him. He couldn't turn his head to see them. One of them stood behind him, while another was rooting through the bags. There was an occasional thump as another item was placed on the floor.

Alex jumped at the feeling of a hand on his thigh, stroking the smooth skin, up and down, up and down, sometimes slipping round to his inner thigh, so close to his cock that his fingers brushed it, but refusing to make real contact.

The hand moved up to caress the round globes of his arse, fondling it, squeezing it lightly, slowly dragging his nails across soft skin, too gently to leave a mark.

A second hand appeared and began to play with the other cheek, its touch feather light, making Alex shiver with desire for more.

He hadn't even realised that he was struggling back into the touch until he felt a sharp slap on his right cheek.

"Stay still, _Toy,_ or I'll make you." It was the Voice again. The same one as before. That punishing, dominating, powerful presence was in control of him again. Alex felt his cock twitch at the thought.

Despite that, his brain still created the response, "Haven't you already done that?"

Alex recieved another slap, and he wriggled in delight.

"You will not speak except to beg, _Toy_ , and you will not move without my permission, or you will be punished. I have quite an interesting one in mind. I advise you to remember this."

A hand touched his cock, the sensation light and teasing. The hand brushed over the tip and gently ran itself up and down, coaxing it into filling itself with blood. Within seconds, Alex found himself painfully hard and already on his way towards the brink.

The hand disappeared, then returned for a split second to wrap something around the base, a ring. Alex had known it was coming, but that didn't make it any easier knowing that they could keep him on edge for however long they wanted to.

He tugged at the straps around his wrists as the hand tightly restrained his balls with straps on the ring. His arms were held with his palms and inner arms facing in, keeping his stronger muscles from acting against the strong straps. He grinned at that.

The hand went away, and Alex waited for whatever was coming next.

A cold, slick finger ran down his crack, leaving a trail of lube. Alex noted that his skin felt normal, which meant that, at least, it was normal lube.

The finger pushed into him slowly. Alex relished the feeling of being stretched, pushing back and recieving a slap and a second finger, which scissored inside him roughly before he was ready for it.

"Stay _still_ , Toy."

The fingers arched, searching for that elusive spot inside of him. Alex jumped and gasped as the sensation hit. He was startled when his head moved up an inch...and then stopped, caught by the chains on the collar.

The fingers pulled out and were quickly replaced by a plug, far larger than the last one, which rested against his prostrate, staying stubbornly still. Alex tensed around it and squirmed at the feeling, letting out a low moan.

The men behind him laughed - _they'd barely even done anything and he was reacting so strongly!_ \- but Alex didn't care. He was already so aroused, he just wanted anything they could give him.

"You ready, _Toy_?" the Voice asked.

"For what?"

"For it to get _sooo much better_."

Alex tried and failed to nod.

"You do want more, don't you, Toy?"

"Yes," Alex said, realising that they wanted him to beg for it. He didn't think twice before complying. "I want so much more."

"You want whatever we can give you?"

"All of it!"

"You want us to make you beg and writhe and cry and you'll love every second because you're our slutty little _Toy_." The Voice punctuated the last word with a sharp slap which caught the plug, making it shift deliciously inside of Alex.

"Mmmm," he moaned, "I do, I will, I am, just _please_ give it to me."

The Voice chuckled ominously, "Sure, _Toy_ , we'll give you _everything_."

Alex screamed as the plug and the ring both came to life, vibrating inside and outside of him, sending electric sensations slamming through him. He bucked uselessly against the desk, trying to find some sort of friction to relieve his immediate need, but getting nowhere. He was being dragged to the brink of orgasm.

"Please!" Alex cried, still writhing helplessly against his restaints.

"You wanted everything, Toy, and we gave you everything. Is it not what you wanted?"

"The ring," he panted. "Take it off!"

"I might've had you asked nicely," the Voice sounded like it was pouting, "But now..." The Voice trailed off as the vibrations became worse.

"Oh God, oh God, please, take it off, I need to come, please," Alex begged, his voice breaking, as sensations wracked though him.

The Voice sighed, and Alex felt fingers dig into his mouth, forcing it open. A gag was pushed between his teeth, silencing him, and it was fastened securely with a buckle. A second later, a blindfold was slipped over his eyes.

Then the sensations became stronger and stronger, trapping Alex on the edge of orgasm but refusing to let him drop into the sensation.

Behind him, and so very far away, he heard crude noises as the two men got eachother off watching Alex fight to come, begging and screaming through the gag. Something warm hit his ankle as the two men cried out in bliss, having achieved their orgasms.

"Good boy, Toy, you know you look _so hot_ like this, completely at our mercy. You want to come so badly, and it's up to us whether or not you get what you want. We could leave you here for hours, if we wanted to, and there's nothing you can do about it. You belong to us.

"Remember this next time you feel like disobeying me. The torture of sensation, forced to stand on the precipice of heaven but not allowed to enter. Next time, if you disobey me, if you so much as twitch without my permission, hours of this awaits you.

"Remember my mercy today, Toy, now," a hand grabbed at the ring, " _Come_!'

Alex came violently, feeling a rush of pleasure and gratitude, as darkness overcame himfor a moment as he drowned in bliss. His orgasm seemed to go on and on and on as the stimulation continued.

It ended slowly, but the plug inside him continued to vibrate, drawing pleasured moans from him. He forced himself to stay still, the Voice's warnings ringing in his ears, but it was soon out of his control. He tensed around the plug, wriggling his hips to make it shift.

"You seem to be dealing with that quite well yourself there," the Voice said. "I think I'll just leave you to it, with one more thing."

Fingers brushed against his cock, and Alex tensed in fear of a ring, but they were just placing something at the base, a second vibrator, which they activated immediately.

Alex moaned and thrusted against the desk as a new orgasm drew closer. It didn't take long before he came again, splattering the desk with his cum.

He panted, feeling spent.

The vibrators, however, were not. They coaxed his body into reacting, even as he went limp (well, limp everywhere except one place). The stimulation was becoming too much, not that he could tell them that or that it was at all likely that they didn't know.

"We should probably go make a start on tea," the Voice said. "We'll come and get you when it's ready, enjoy yourself until then."

Alec swore into the gag and they turned up the vibrations. A second later he came again, and soon after that he was building up to a new orgasm. He knew the cycle would continue until they let him go, but he also knew it was punishment for moving. He groaned as they turned up the vibrations again from the other room.

This was going to feel like a long time.


	3. chapter 3

_Alex swore into the gag and they turned up the vibrations. A second later he came again, and soon after that he was building up to a new orgasm. He knew the cycle would continue until they let him go, but he also knew it was punishment for moving. He groaned as they turned up the vibrations again from the other room._

 _This_ _was going to feel like a long time_.

-line break-

Alex was glaring at Fox and Wolf over the dinner table. Or, at least, he was trying to. The sleepy/just-fucked look undermined any attempt at intimidation.

"Cub," Fox said, "I get the feeling that you're annoyed about something. Looking at us grumpily won't fix anything."

"You just look kinda cute," Eagle added. "You've got bed head."

The glare wilted into a pout, at which the soldier cooed.

Fox sighed, ignoring Eagle, "What's wrong, Cub?"

"You left me there for hours."

"We left you there for twenty minutes," Wolf corrected. "You were disobedient, so we punished you. If you had really wanted out you could have used your safe words - we gave you hand signals for a reason."

"You left the room!"

"And we checked on you every time we heard you come."

"Yeah, but - but..."

"Cub," Fox said, "we're sorry if you genuinely didn't enjoy yourself, or if you felt like you couldn't use your safe words, but they're there for a reason - we will always know if you use them, and we will always stop if you use them."

He gave Alex a moment to absorb everything, then said, "Are we okay?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, we're good. It wasn't so bad, and I guess I did break the rules."

Dinner, after that, was a quiet affair until the end, when Fox asked, "So, Cub, do you want to do anything else tonight?"

"Like sleeping?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Not what I was meaning, but do that if you want."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to experiment a little? Limits still need to be set in relation to the collar, if you want to figure out what some of them might be we can do that."

Alex swallowed, but nodded after a second. He had an idea of what he wanted.

Fox smiled, then offered Cub his hand, taking him to the Vanilla room. The pair sat down on the thick carpet - Alex was crosslegged, while Fox rested on his knees.

"So, Cub," Fox smiled, "What would you like to try? I've got the list of potential experiments, but if there was anything you'd been thinking about yourself..?"

"I, uh," Alex stammered, unsure of his to phrase himself, "I was wanting to be more...involved in our sessions."

"Meaning?"

"Well, I just sorta lie there while you guys, uh, do stuff to me," Alex ducked his head in embarrassment, "and I want to do more than that."

"You want to return the favour?"

"Yeah." Alex couldn't quite meet Fox's eyes.

The older spy shrugged. "Well, I'm not going to object - I assume I'm your test subject?"

Alex nodded.

"Lucky me."

Fox stayed still for a moment, then, when it became clear that Cub wouldn't make the first move, he leaned forwards and pressed a quick kiss to the teen's lips. He pulled back equally quickly, watching Cub's reaction.

He'd moved forwards as Fox had moved back, but had stopped when he realised that Fox was done with kissing.

He looked at the older spy in confusion.

Fox smiled and said, "You want to be more involved? Take the initiative. I won't bite - hard."

Alex swallowed, then leaned in, pecking Fox's lips.

Fox smiled at him encouragingly, careful not to push him into doing something he didn't want to do, but not wanting to push him out of doing something he did want to do.

Blushing, Alex kissed Fox again, longer this time. Although he was trying to act confident, his movements were stiff and uncoordinated.

Fox leaned back, studying his friend.

Alex watched him nervously for a few seconds, then broke, apologizing profusely for not knowing what he was doing.

"Hey, hey," Fox shushed him, shifting so that he could place an arm around Alex's back, "it's okay. No one knows what they're doing when they first try something. This is just a practise, I'm not going to be upset with you if you're not the best at this."

Alex took in a shuddering breath, close to tears. "I know that. I know, it's just I - I - I feel so...lazy, ungrateful, I don't know, but you guys do so much for me and I don't give anything back-"

"Didn't Wolf cover this with you already? How we already get more than what we need just looking at you and how you shouldn't feel pressured into doing any of this? I think he mentioned having this conversation with you."

"Yeah, he did." A drop of saltwater escaped Alex's left eye.

Fox gently kissed away the tear. "So you know that we're fine with just going slowly with you?"

Alex nodded.

"And how we don't want to do anything that you're uncomfortable with?"

Another nod. Alex leaned closer to Fox, who pressed a tender kiss to his cheek.

"Sorry," the teen mumbled.

Fox almost rolled his eyes. "And what, exactly, do you have to apologize for?"

Alex shrugged. "Making a big deal out of this. You're right, I've already had this discussion-"

"But it didn't seem to sink in," Fox finished for him. "It's alright to seek comfort, Cub, especially during such a stressful time."

"I'm not stressed."

"Well, you are tense," Fox said, rubbing gently at Alex's shoulders, massaging them. "We're only ever going to do what you want to do when we do this. You don't need to worry, Cub."

After a few seconds of silence, Alex let himself relax, the tension melting out of his shoulders as Fox's magic fingers worked into his muscles.

"Mmm," the noise escaped without Alex's permission. He flushed, but stayed relaxed as Fox pressed hard against a knot on his back, his free hand resting on Alex's shoulder, leisurely stroking his collarbone and the side of his neck, drawing shivers from him.

In a random moment of boldness, Alex turned his head, pressing a kiss to the fingers. Fox chuckled behind him, then leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek.

They sat comfortably in each other's company for a bit, occasionally exchanging the odd kiss or look.

Fox slowly suckled on Alex's neck.

Alex let out a low moan as teeth captured his earlobe.

Fox's breath felt hot and heavy, shifting Alex's hair.

Alex scooted back a little, his ass pressing against Fox's crotch.

Fox paused with one hand while he focused on a particular spot with the other. Alex grabbed the free hand and sucked the fingers into his mouth, licking them obscenely.

Fox abandoned the massage, pressing his front fully against Alex's back, sharing his warmth, his fingers snaking around to undo the teen's buttons. He parted from him for a half second, just to remove the fabric barrier, and Alex twisted around, attacking the buttons on the older spy's shirt.

When they next pressed together, it was bare skin against bare skin, chest to chest, while exchanging sloppy kisses. Strong arms wound around Alex, pulling him in closer, as an experienced tongue battled his own into submission.

The parted again, panting for air, and Alex reached for Fox's zipper, pausing for a half second to glance at him for permission, greeted by hooded eyes and a lazy smile.

Fox stood, pulling Alex up with him by his upper arms, and kicked off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. He quickly made it even, and soon the pair were both clad in only the bare essentials.

Fox led Alex to the bed, gently laying him down across it and settling himself on top. Alex was caged in by an arm on either side of his head and thighs around his own.

"How far are you comfortable with going tonight?" he asked, the first words spoken in so long.

Alex looked up at him with an expression of pure lust. "I'd like to go the whole way."

"Happy with being the bottom?" Fox was aware that his companion was very much a bottom, but wanted to be sure of what he wanted before he continued.

Alex replied with a look, and Fox almost burst out laughing at it.

He kissed the teen, sweetly, and Alex ran his hands up and down his sides, relishing in the contact. He was being touched everywhere and he could finally touch back. It took a lot out of him to not just lie there and moan, leaving Fox to pleasure him, as he knew he would, and instead fight against the mouth that seemed to steal his air and grind upwards into the hardening item of excitement above him.

Fox broke off the kiss, reaching for a little jar on the bedside table. He pulled down Alex's boxers, and Alex pulled down his, and they paused, completely naked, in each other's arms.

Fox noticed that Alex seemed distracted. "What is it?"

"I - it's just," he paused, "I've never seen anyone naked before."

Fox shrugged, completely comfortable with nudity. "Do you want to explore more before we move on?"

Alex nodded, and Fox pulled them upright, sitting across from each other, so close that their knees were touching.

Alex looked Fox up and down, feeling both excited and terrified when he saw the size of Fox. That was meant to go inside him?! How?

Without really thinking about it, he reached out to touch 'little Fox', noticing how it twitched under his attention. He ran a hand up and down the shaft watching it harden further. A clear liquid dripped from the tip. Alex didn't even hesitate before catching a drop on his finger and bringing it to his lips. Not bad. A bit bitter, a bit salty, a bit musky. Interesting.

Alex actually thought before his next move, but went through with it anyway. He leaned forwards, licking the tip, remembering what it had felt like when it had been done to him before, how amazing it had felt. He took the head into his mouth, lapping over the slit, while stroking up and down the rest slowly.

Fox's breathing sounded ragged above him.

Alex took more and more in, moving as quickly as he could, but painfully slowly. Fox's hands were on his shoulders, squeezing them tightly as he struggled not to come. Alex licked the underside, running his tongue along a thick, throbbing vein, when he had taken in too much to reach the tip.

The head of Fox's cock hit the back of Alex's throat, and the older spy couldn't help but buck into the sensation.

Alex choked and practically jumped away from the cock. His full lips were red from sucking and he was panting with desire and breathlessness, his tongue lolling out of his mouth ever so slightly.

He looked ridiculously fuckable.

Fox grabbed the back of the teen's head and dragged him into a bruising kiss, plundering the warm cavern of his mouth and tasting himself on the other's tongue.

They seperated for a moment and Alex asked, "Was I okay?"

Fox snorted in response, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him firmly. "You were magnificent. Ready for the main event?"

Alex's eyes darkened with desire, the thin strip of brown iris looking black with the wide pupils dominating his eyes. Something hard twitched against Fox's belly.

He pushed the teen down onto his back, parting his legs and placing himself between them. He coated his fingers with lube, then began preparing Alex.

In no time at all, he had him squirming on his three fingers, as he stretched and shifted them inside him. Pleading poured out of his mouth in a mindless jumble of breathless, half-spoken words. His body sparkled with sweat. Hands clutched at the sheets underneath them.

Fox kissed him, once, feeling Alex drawing strength from the contact. "Are you ready?"

Alex nodded, his hands grasping at Fox's hips, trying to pull him closer himself. Fox chuckled, slicked himself up and pressed his head to the twitching hole, removing his torturous fingers.

He pushed in slowly, forcing himself to be gentle, even though he'd been dying for this for what felt like hours. The twitching virginal hole did everything it could to test his restraint.

Alex grunted below him, trying to adjust to the stretching and the new sense of fullness. Fox, unlike the plugs he was more accustomed to, was hot, seeming to burn his insides. Fox stopped moving when he was about halfway in, panting with the effort to maintain his self control. Alex keened at the loss of motion.

Fox took a hold of one of his legs, hooking it around his waist. The other one joined it took enough, shifting Alex to the perfect angle to hit his sweet spot.

Fox felt Alex twitching around him in impatience, and he eagerly pushed in the last few inches, hitting his sweet spot and enjoying hearing the teen's breath hitch, his eyes sliding shut.

He waited until Alex relaxed again, wanting to be sure that he wasn't in pain, then pulled out slowly. Alex moaned at the sudden loss. Fox smirked, then slammed himself in, likely bruising Alex, who gasped and reached up to take a hold of Fox's shoulders.

Feeling a little controlling, Fox grabbed Alex's wrists and forced them down into the bed, one on either side of his head at an awkward angle, keeping his weight on them, pinning the teen below him.

Alex writhed underneath him, clenching and unclenching, tightening the hold his legs had on him, trying to force more of Fox into himself.

Fox drew back again, torturously slowly, until he was all the way out. Alex whined, his eyes opening, until he felt the pressure at his opening, and closed them again. Fox pushed until just the head was in, then pulled it out again, and repeated the motion, refusing to stop even when Alex started begging, delirious with pleasure. When Alex tried to push himself onto Fox, he pulled away completely, leaving him alone.

Alex felt like he was on fire, his blood rushing in his ears, sensations coursing through him, pain and pleasure blended together under Fox's slow torture. He pulled against Fox's hold on his wrists, aching to touch the dominating presence he now recognized as 'The Voice', but was utterly helpless, overrun with desire and pinned securely.

Fox regarded his prey with a rush of pleasure. Flushed, trapped, pleading, rock hard - Alex was by far the most erotic thing he'd ever fucked. Grinning, he kissed away the tears of despair that had formed at the corner of the teen's eyes, loving the sight of them, loving what they meant - that Alex was at the end of his rope, that he was completely under his control, that he would do _anything_ for more.

His lips found Alex's, caressing them softly while the younger tried to press hard, tried to steady himself against the dominating elder.

He kissed his way down the column of his throat, ignoring Alex's desperate need pressing into his stomach, instead tasting his salty sweat and licking at his pulse.

Desperate pants rang in his ear, the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"Please, Fox...I - I need-"

"I know what you need," he purred in the teen's ear, warm breath brushing over the sensitive area, "I'll give it to you when I want to."

"Please..."

"Oh," Fox cooed, "but you beg so prettily when you're like this. So desperate for my cock up your arse, you little slut."

"I-"

"Yes?"

"I need it."

"Need what?"

"You know what!"

"Say it."

Alex frowned and shook his head at Fox's demand. It was one thing to desire something so...naughty - it was another to come out and beg for it.

His resolve wavered, however, when he felt a head press against his opening, teasing him so deliciously. He shifted closer, but Fox moved away immediately.

" _Say it._ Beg me for it. I'd advise you do it quickly, or I might decide I want to draw this out even longer."

Alex swallowed. He was really going to make him beg for it. Alex considered denying him his demand, but broke when lips began sucking on his neck again.

"Please, Fox, I need your cock inside me, I need you to fill me, to touch me, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, I want to come with you inside me, please, Fox, I need - _yes!"_

Fox plunged into the tight heat that was Alex once again, spurred on by his pleading, pulling back out to slam in, roughly.

Alex was gasping, moaning, practically screaming out his pleasure, trapped hands pulling against Fox's in a vain effort to free them, so that he could touch the body above him, drag it closer, force it to move faster against him. But all he could do was moan and beg and hope for more.

Soon, he felt a familiar stirring, coiling sensation in the pit of his stomach, building up slowly with every strike to that electric spot inside him.

Suddenly, Fox pulled his arms above his head, holding them securely in one hand. His free hand trailed down Alex's stomach, teasing his thighs for moment, then wrapping itself around his cock, running up and down the length roughly.

The build up became more than Alex could bear. He saw white and froze in a pleasure so intense it was agony as a sticky substance painted his chest and Fox's.

He felt a warm liquid fill him as Fox came, spurring on a second, smaller, orgasm.

He went limp on the bed, feeling Fox collapse on top of him. Enjoying the warmth of him, Alex let himself drift off to sleep.

-line break-

 **A/N So this is chapter three. Yeah, its been a while, this took longer than anticipated. But stick around, I've got big plans for the next chapter. And seriously, comment if you want me to write anything in particular in this storyline, or just to say 'hi'. This took me an hour to write, I think you can spare a half minute. See you next time!**

P.S. I read it over and felt I hadn't edited it properly so I edited it again, which is why it might look different. 10/1/18

P.P.S I edited it again. Hopefully I'm done now. 11/1/18


	4. chapter 4

_He went limp on the bed, feeling Fox collapse on top of him. Enjoying the warmth of him, Alex let himself drift off to sleep._

Alex awoke to a soft, cool sensation on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Fox cleaning his cooling cum from him, running a sponge between his pecs and across his muscled stomach.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, simply enjoying the feeling. Especially when the hand started to go lower.

Before it could go too far, however, Fox stopped. Alex opened his eyes to see him simply putting everything away, even going so far as to slip a pair of boxers onto Alex.

Alex frowned, but didn't grumble.

"It's bedtime, Cub. We'd bother everyone if we went for another round right now," Fox explained, wrapping his arms around Alex and dragging him under the covers.

"I'm not a teddy bear," Alex muttered, but didn't resist. Fox just snuggled him harder, placing gentle kisses on his forehead.

"Go to sleep, Cub."

"Fine." Alex returned the hug and closed his eyes for the last time that night.

-line break-

Alex awoke with a problem - y'know, down there - that Fox refused to acknowledge. That basically summed up most of his morning.

Alex, too prideful (read: embarrassed) to ask for help, but aware enough of the rules to know that he wasn't allowed to deal with his problem himself, sat very uncomfortably at the breakfast table.

The four men smirked at him over their cornflakes occasionally, trying to bait him into asking them for help, but he remained silent.

"So guys," Fox said. "Big news. Cub lost his virginity yesterday!"

Eagle snorted. "We heard _that_ , thanks. Cub's not exactly quiet."

Alex flushed, but said nothing.

"Cub." Alex looked up at Wolf's voice. "What does this mean, limit-wise?"

Alex's eyes widened at the thought of doing that while wearing the collar. His problem ached at the idea. "I think I'm comfortable with whatever."

"He tried blowjobs as well," Fox interjected. Smirking at Alex's red face he added, "Not bad at it, or at anything else we did last night."

The men turned back to their cornflakes, all very happy that they were no longer just playing with Cub or watching him squirm. Several of them pictured him pleasuring them, simply loving the idea.

Eventually, Alex remembered that he did have a way to ask for help with his problem. He slipped back into the kinky room, taking his collar out from where he had left it, pulled it on and returned to the kitchen, waiting to be ravaged.

The stares he recieved as he entered the room were a relief, though they did make his problem worse, somewhat. He sat back down in his seat, relaxing as he felt a tongue on his neck. Finally.

Except, it wasn't what he was looking for. His mouth was smothered in a kiss as fingers felt his chest, occasionally fingering a nipple, but no one even went as far as his lower stomach. It was infuriating, but he wasn't about to beg them. Not today, he had decided.

He tensed as the hands started to slip lower, brushing through the trail of pubic hair, pressing on his hipbones, slipping a few fingers below his waistband, tickling his crack. Someone pressed their chest into his back, but they wore a shirt. Alex turned around to fix it, but the man, Snake, stepped away as he reached for his buttons. There was a man on every side of him, pressing in everywhere, touching, feeling, stimulating, but refusing to go any further.

Then, suddenly, all at once, the four departed, left him alone, to deal with his now aching problem.

He glowered at them.

"Yes, Toy?" Eagle smirked, coy. "Do you need any help?"

Alex remained silent and looked away from them. _He was not going to beg today._

He gasped in surprise as someone grabbed at his neglected organ, stroking it, still hidden beneath his boxers. Alex glanced down to see Fox, who had snuck up on him while he was distracted by Eagle. Alex couldn't find it in himself to care about the trickery, too focused on the building sensations, spasms of pleasure wracking through him, dragging towards the brink. He let out a low moan, ready to finally come.

Then Fox let go and turned away. No!

At that moment, Alex no longer gave a damn about the rules. He'd finish it himself, if they wouldn't do it for him.

His own touch wasn't nearly as satisfying as theirs, but he knew it would do the trick for him. He smiled as he felt a familiar feeling coiling in his stomach.

"Cub!" A hand smacked his forearm, dragging it away from where it was needed the most.

"Hey!" he turned to see his saboteur, Wolf, grab his other hand, which had been drifting towards his cock so that he could finish the job.

"You know the rules, Toy," Wolf growled, his eyes filled not with anger, but a gleeful malevolence. "I guess this means you have to be punished."

Alex swallowed, watching Snake come in from the kinky room with Alex's cuffs dangling on his fingers.

Wolf pinned Alex on the table, forcing his hands behind his back. Behind him, one of the men tutted, "Jacking off in the middle of the kitchen, Toy? Have you no manners? And without permission, too." Alex thought he could hear the men shaking their heads at him in disaproval.

The cuffs were strapped securely onto his wrists, which were forced together. Alex tried to fight the men, but got nowhere.

Wolf grabbed one of the hooks on his collar, using it to yank him along behind him into the Kinky Room. Alex was pushed roughly to his knees, and a leash attached his collar to a hook of metal set into the floor next to the bed, most likely for that very purpose. He saw several more hooks scattered around the room, the closest one two feet away from him.

The men left Alex to confer over by the shelves on the other side of the room, which Alex couldn't see because of the bed. Despite his desperate tugging, he couldn't lift his head high enough to see what they were up to, what they were planning for his punishment.

He listened carefully, and managed to pick out a little of their quiet conversation:

"We should try the..."

"Yes, but we haven't..."

"Oh, that's cruel!"

"Should I just use my hand?"

"...yeah but he'd like that!"

"What if we...?"

They trailed off into laughter, creating a pit of worry in Alex's stomach.

The four walked around the bed and stared at him, some with lust, some with glowers, all with evil intent. Alex swallowed.

Items were placed on the bed out of his line of sight. Fox and Wolf advanced on the helpless teen, while Eagle and Snake took their leave. The two remaining men dragged Alex, struggling fiercely, across the floor so that he was sprawling, and took his boxers, smirking the evidence of his arousal.

Cuffs forced his ankles together, and after a few moments they were immobilised altogether - Alex deduced that they had been attached to the other hook.

He paused, panting, to gather his bearings, and found himself lying parallel to the bed with a lot of slack, but no chance of escape. A blindfold around his eyes took away his bearings, then the slack was taken as one of the men sat down on the bed and grabbed him around the waist.

Alex was lying at almost a ninety degree angle across someone's lap, with little to no slack left. He struggled, and the arm around his waist tightened, holding him in place.

He was expecting a punishment, and he was utterly defenceless.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, and was proud that he didn't stutter.

A loud, harsh, _painful_ smack on his ass answered him. Delight and dread churned in his stomach. Alex was still rock solid, but felt like he was going to throw up at the same time.

"Be quiet, Toy," said Wolf above him. He was the one holding him then. "If you're not, I'll have to gag you."

Alex shivered, wanting to keep some defense during his ordeal. He wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Be aware that I'm counting moans as well, Toy. One sound and that's it."

Alex nodded, but gave no other confirmation. Everything suddenly seemed a lot harder (no pun intended).

A warm, dry hand caressed his ass, feeling the smooth, taut skin of the intimate area. The hand left for a moment, then returned slick. Alex tensed. He knew at that moment that he was in for far more than a spanking.

A _spanking_. Though Alex had been well aware of Wolf's intentions, he hadn't voiced it to himself before then. Just thinking the word sent a rush of arousal through him. He held back a moan and forced himself to stay still, even as he wanted to squirm against Wolf and get some delicious friction.

The hand continued to simply feel for a moment, slipping up and down his crack and painting the lube on his entrance over and over again while refusing to press into it, but Alex quickly realised why - it wasn't ordinary lube. The tingling sensation was mild at first, but increased in strength whenever the skin wasn't being stroked. It was impossible to have some part of his skin not burning, aching for a soothing touch, as the hand continued with its gentle ministrations.

Through all of this Alex managed, somehow, to stay silent and still. Well, almost silent. He was certain his lip was bleeding, he'd been biting it so hard to keep himself from moaning at the simple touch.

Eventually, Wolf's hand stopped, and Alex tried not to whimper as the burning came at him full force. "You've been very good today, Pet," Wolf's dry hand was stroking his hair, "Is there anything you would like as a reward? I won't lift your punishment, but perhaps you would like a present? You may speak."

 _Pet?_ Alex's mind was whirring at all the things Wolf had said, but found it difficult to focus. A thumb rubbed circles just at the top of his crack, refusing to move down further and allieviate the rest of the burning. Alex tried to think of what he wanted, while Wolf touched him patiently. He could ask for more, but he suspected that he was getting that soon anyway. Asking for no gags or for fewer smacks would probably make things worse - he could tell that he wasn't allowed to avoid his punishment. No, he didn't want to get out of Wolf's good books yet...he could try to get himself in them further however.

"Please can I pleasure you, Sir?" Alex forced himself to keep his tone compliant. Wolf would definitely go easier on him if he was coming undone himself.

"What do you mean by that, Pet? You may speak."

"Whatever you like, Sir." The teasing thumb swept over his hole as a reward for his words.

"Address me as 'Master', Pet. How would you like to pleasure me? You may speak."

"If you would allow me to, Master, I want to - to suck you, please?"

"You may, Pet. Do a good job and I might let you come later."

Alex shivered at the thinly veiled threat. He felt like he was supposed to thank Wolf, but he hadn't been given permission to speak.

Wolf unhooked the leash from the floor, taking it in one hand, while grabbing Alex by his hair with the other hand and guiding him to his knees. Alex's legs were still held in place and his hands were stuck behind his back. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to do this when he couldn't even see either.

Wolf's hand in his hair guided him towards his cock, still hidden behind a layer of denim. Alex nuzzled against it, but wasn't sure of how to get to it.

"You wanted it, Pet, you fetch it. If you want some advice, though, use your teeth on the zip." _Oh, God, this is so demeaning._ Alex didn't care though - after that first session with Fox, he was almost as excited to touch Wolf as Wolf was, and Alex's quarry, seperated from him only by fabric, told him that he was very, _very_ excited.

By feeling around with his nose and tongue, Alex managed to locate the zip, and dragged it down as slowly as he dared, half scared to lose it if he went too quickly, half wanting to make Wolf wait. This was the closest thing he had had to any measure of power, and he wasn't about to give it up so quickly.

He wasn't given a choice however. As soon as Wolf's cock sprung free, it was sliding into his mouth. Alex almost pulled away, but managed to keep himself in place. Alex felt around the hot, throbbing object with his tongue, taking more and more into his mouth as he went. He felt it hit his throat and stopped, but Wolf didn't. He pushed it further, forcing Alex into a crash course in deepthroating. Alex supressed his gag reflex and made himself relax. His throat convulsed around Wolf, who groaned at it, the first sound of pleasure Alex had heard from him.

After a few seconds, Wolf pulled away, checking that Alex was okay and giving him a chance to take a few breaths, and then pushed himself back towards the tightness at the back. He waited there until Alex moved forwards, pushing Wolf inside, then assisted him by pulling his hair and leash. Alex choked in surprise at the tugging, and Wolf relished in the feeling, before he pulled back.

The back and forth continued, with them quickly establishing a rhythm. Wolf debated with himself over whether or not to spend himself now or wait for later, but he doubted he'd be able to wait long enough, seeing as he had a few things to do with Cub before he was going to get his reward.

With that thought, he allowed himself to come right down Cub's throat. The teen swallowed eagerly, licking at his cock for any excess cum to clean up.

Wolf pulled him off of his sensitive cock by his hair and put himself away. "Very good, Pet. I think you just halved your spanking time. I've got a present to give you first though." Wolf sat himself back down on the bed. "Lie over my knees." Alex complied unthinkingly, much to Wolf's delight, and allowed his leash to be clipped back into place, holding him still once again. Wolf stroked his ass again as a reward.

"So, Pet, explain to me why I have to punish you. You may speak."

"I broke one of the rules, Master."

"Which rule? You may speak."

"I - I touched myself, Master."

"Yes. You realise that you have no right to do that. You belong to us, to me, not to yourself," his hand paused in its stroking and squeezed Alex's flesh painfully, digging his nails into him. "You aren't allowed to touch your body because it is not your body, it is mine. Do you understand? You may speak."

Alex shivered at the idea. It was how he always felt when he put on the collar, that he was an object. "I understand, Master: I belong to you, and to the unit. I shouldn't have tried to pleasure myself when it is my duty to pleasure you. If you had believed that I deserved it, the pleasure would have been given to me. I'm sorry, Master."

"You can show me just how sorry you are, Pet. Tell me, how many smacks do you think you deserve? You may speak."

Alex swallowed. He had no idea. If he said too low, Wolf would be angry with him, if he said too high, it could be beyond his limits. Still, best to avoid an angry Wolf, and go for a high number. Or, at least, what seemed like a high number. "I think I deserve thirty, Master."

"Thirty?"

"Yes, Master."

Alex winced at a harsh slap. "I didn't give you permission to speak!"

Alex bit his tongue to keep himself from apologizing.

"I was going to offer you twenty, _Toy_ , but I think thirty will do the trick after all." Wolf fell silent after that, his hand unmoving on Alex's ass. "And you know what: I think I'm done with speaking to you. Your mouth has other talents, of course, but I don't need a blowjob right now."

Wolf pulled Alex's hair to lift his head, and pushed something rubber between his teeth. Alex groaned to himself as Wolf buckled it in place. He's worked so hard to get into Wolf's good books and two words had brought it all crashing down.

Once Alex had been made completely helpless, with the gag completing the bondage, Wolf's hand started moving again. Alex tensed as more lube dripped into his crack, burning it again, and Wolf started touching his hole, his fingers so close to entering it that Alex started wriggling in Wolf's lap. Why should he to stay still now? Restrain himself when he was already restrained?

"Do you want to make it forty, Toy?"

Oh, yeah. That's why.

Alex forced himself to keep still, even as Wolf began preparing him. The burning, tingling sensation was inside him, delicious and painful and far too much. Keeping still was becoming difficult, especially when Wolf's fingers nudged that sweet spot inside him.

Wolf pulled two fingers out of Alex, placing something else at his entrance. Alex relaxed in preparation for the plug, but found it to be very small. He was momentarily confused, then something else, slightly larger, pushed in. It was when the third entered him that he realised it wasn't a plug of any kind, it was beads. Alex vaguely recalled the necklace-like object from when they'd been looking through the bags, about ten beads, each one bigger than the last, all strung together. Alex would guess that bead number seven and upwards were larger than any plug he had taken, and that nine and ten were larger than the head of Fox's cock, while the first few were very small, number one being the size of a grape.

Alex's thought process was disrupted by the fourth bead, which was larger than Wolf's two thick fingers, then he got it back on track.

The sizes of nine and ten meant that he was going to take things larger than anything he had taken before, all in quick succession, while he was already being filled by the previous beads, which shifted inside him whenever a new one was added.

The fifth bead stretched him thoroughly, about the same size as a medium plug, as it pushed the others in further than any plug had ever gone.

Alex couldn't help shifting on Wolf's lap as one of the beads rubbed him in the perfect spot, and he heard him chuckle.

A hand reached beneath him, touching his aching cock just long enough to attach a ring, which seemed almost painful against his desire. How long had he been aroused for? It had to have been an hour, at least - he knew it was since he woke up.

"There," Wolf murmered almost lovingly, "we wouldn't want you coming prematurely, now would we?"

Alex swallowed a groan of frustration, but let out a different kind of moan as bead numbers six and seven were pushed into him, one immediately after the other.

"Just three left, Toy, and then we can get on with your punishment."

Alex almost felt like crying. They hadn't even started his punishment, and he'd already been there for so long. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on for.

He winced in pain as number eight was pushed in, stretching him far. Wolf stopped halfway through pushing it in, just to cause him pain. Alex swallowed a sob of relief when it kept moving. He was shocked that there was even still room inside of him, the beads just kept going and going, further and further into him. Some of them felt like they were in his belly, they were in so deep.

"There'll be another surprise for you when we're done with this bit, Toy," Wolf murmured in his ear, so close to him that his breath shifted his hair. "I can't wait to watch you writhe in agony and pleasure. You always look so...weak. I can play you like a harp and you just cry for me and you can't do a thing about it."

Wolf yanked his hair back as he forced the ninth one in. Alex moaned in pain and pleasure - this was larger than anything he had ever taken before. Alex felt himself swallow the bead greedily, and was already wracked with desire for the next one. The last one. The biggest thing he had ever seen.

Alex wriggled his ass up at Wolf to communicate his desire. He knew it was a risk, but he had a feeling that Wolf was becoming more interested in making him happy than punishing him anymore. (This theory was based on the hard object pressing into his stomach.) He simply heard Wolf chuckle at him again, before he began to push.

Alex tensed, then went limp, then tensed again, disoriented by stars flashing scross his vision and the pain that swirled into pleasure. It was too much, but it only made him desire more. A low moan escaped him, muffled by the gag but still audible. It just kept going and going, so large it seeked to take an eternity to enter him. Everything inside him pushed and rubbed and shifted, pressing against every spot and grinding into his sweet spot. Then he felt himself close around it, sucking it inside him, though he remained stretched by the handle, which was around the girth of bead number five.

"Ready for your surprise, Toy?" Alex heard the sound of a switch flicking, and, suddenly, confusion reigned. Inside him he was cold, he was warm, he was vibrating, he was wriggling. Something swelled and shrank and swelled again. The smallest three beads seemed to curl in on themselves, then stretch out again, pushing against everything. The largest bead and the handle vibrated, stimulating his opening.

Alex lost himself in the many sensations, squirming in Wolf's lap and crying out. He tried to beg around the gag. He tugged on the cuffs. Tears of frustration slipped down his cheeks when he found himself incapable of coming.

Apex eventually surrendered to it, going limp, letting himself drift away from consciousness while he tried to adjust to the many, wonderful, feelings.

Then a hard smack on his ass shook everything out of place. Alex screamed as it shifted inside him, feeling like he was being torn apart by sensation. It was all too much.

" _One_."

It took a second before Alex could connect his brain to what he had just heard. One. Out of thirty.

A second strike brought on another wave of torture. Wolf was not even close to gentle. Then a third, a fourth, a fifth and Alex was crying becsuse it was so good and he couldn't do anything and it was so much and he wanted more.

At eight his ass started to hurt.

At twelve he noticed the pain more than the pleasure.

At twenty he stopped noticing the shifting inside him completely in favour of the pain.

At twenty five Alex was begging Wolf to stop.

 _Smack!_ _Smack!_ _Smack!_ _Smack!_

Wolf removed the gag. Fingertips brushed over his cock. "Last one, Toy. Beg me for it."

Alex, his mind a swirling mess of emotion and stress and hormones, didn't even consider refusing Wolf, "Please, Master, please, give it to me, I need it, I want anything you want to give me, please, please, I want it, I want it, I'll do anything for it - _ohhhhh..."_

Just as Wolf struck the final blow, he removed the ring and stroked his Toy once. That was all it took for him to cum, long and hard, all over himself and Wolf.

-line break-

Wolf watched Cub sleep off the effects of his punishment. He hadn't so much as stirred as Wolf untied him, gently removing his collar before cleaning him up and laying him down on the bed, still naked. He lovingly cleaned his cum off of him, knowing it would be uncomfortable if it was allowed to dry.

With a smirk, Wolf hid his clothes, already looking forwards to watching Cub wander around looking for them, wincing at every movement as he shifted the beads that were still inside him. He wouldn't even notice them at the start, as he'd switched them off, but the first movement he made would reveal their presence. And Cub, of course, wouldn't know how to get it out by himself.

He left the collar right in front of Cub, knowing that, when he woke up, he would want to be his Toy again.

-line break-

 **A/N so this is chapter four. God, I've wanted to write this one for ages, and boy was it difficult. You're welcome. If you have any ideas or requests, please leave them in the comments (I won't be offended if you just comment as a guest, I normally do the same on these types of stories as well sooo...), or of you just want to say what you liked/disliked in this chapter, so I know what to work on in the future.** **Also, does anyone want to know my other account, where I don't write slash? (The shock of it!) It exists, if anyone cares, but there's a reason I keep the two accounts seperated. Ask me about it if you care.** **Ta ta for now!**


End file.
